walkingwithdinosfandomcom-20200215-history
Chased By Dinosaurs
Chased By Dinosaurs is a two episode mini-series, and a special of Walking With Dinosaurs. It is presented by Nigel Marven. Episodes Episode 1 "Land of Giants" 97 Ma Episode 1 features Nigel Marven going after the biggest predator and the biggest prey ever, from South America (namely ''Giganotosaurus'' and ''Argentinosaurus'')'' While here, he also encounters some of the local Iguanodont dinosaurs. When he first arrives Nigel observes some ''Argentinosaurus. Then, after watching a juvenile, he is attacked by a Pholidosaur. As the Pholidosaur returns to the water, Nigel coaxes it out by splashing at the edge of the lake. Then he films the Crocodylomorph. The next day, he encounters a Giganotosaurus feeding on a dead Iguanodont. He also encounters toothless Pterosaurs and a toothed Ornithocheirid. Then, Nigel goes to track the Argentinosaurus herd, which isn't hard. Then, as he drives off, he is attacked by a Giganotosaurus. He escapes, and finds the herd again. There are several Giganotosaurus surrounding the herd, and by afternoon they single out a young individual and start attacking it. This continues into the night, when filming becomes impossible, so Nigel moves away. Finally, before he leaves, he witnesses the female Argentinosaurus laying their eggs. Suddenly a Pholidosaurid lunges at him, and he just escapes. Episode 2 "The Giant Claw" Episode 2 features Nigel Marven going after the biggest claws, namely ☀''Therizinosaurus''. He also encounters the Asian Tyrannosaur, Tarbosaurus . Nigel arrives in Mongolia, 75 million years ago. He demonstrates the size of the Therizinosaurus claw when his tent is trampled down again by a herd of Hadrosaurs. He still sets off on his adventure, though. He passes through a ''Protoceratops'' nesting ground, and stops them from attacking by using a red flag. Then he passes through a jungle ruled by ''Velociraptor'', and encounters a pack taking down a big male Protoceratops. The next morning he arrives at the nesting site of a Therizinosaurus and becomes puzzled at the fact there is dung of a herbivore there. Soon he has to set up camp, and finds a scorpion nearby. At this point he explains that the Scorpions are much older than the Dinosaurs, evolving 430 Million Years Ago or so, and are still around (not just in the Late Cretaceous Period of 75 Million Years Ago, in which he found the Scorpion, but indeed in the 21st Century and Present Day of course) Late at night, a group of Mononykus run around the campsite, looking for something to scavenge no doubt. Nigel goes and catches one, examining the feathers on the creature. Then he lets it go and heads back to bed. By morning, the Scorpion is found to have been eaten by the pesky Mononykus. He sets off again, running into a Tarbosaurus, before finding a Therizinosaurus skeleton near a lake. He reconstructs the arm of it, and then finds herbivore teeth, further confusing the mystery. He is interrupted by a pack of Velociraptor, which chase Nigel into a forest. After climbing onto a high tree stump, he scares off the Velociraptor using a bicycle horn. Soon after he hears alarm calls at the lake, and arrives to see the Tarbosaurus is here. Then, a Therizinosaurus appears, finally revealing itself. The two clash, the Tarbosaurus trying to snap at the Therizinosaur, but is warded off by a blow of three massive claws to the head. Suddenly a whole herd of Therizinosaurus arrives, and proceeds to browse on the trees, solving the mystery of the dung and teeth: Therizinosaurus was a herbivore, not a carnivore. Nigel goes and touches one of them and films it with a video camera, whereupon the creature licks the camera and ambles off. DVD A DVD of the series was released, pairing the episodes with the special Sea Monsters: A Walking with Dinosaurs Trilogy.﻿ Category:TV Series and episodes Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Specials Category:Chased by dinosaurs